Model Girlfriend
by Blu Rose
Summary: Hilda tries to deal with being a good girlfriend to the seemingly always busy Elesa. It doesn't mean she likes it, though. FourShipping.HildaxElesa.


**It's official: in Pokémon, Hilda's my female fandom bicycle, with humans **_**and **_**Pokémon! (That's not bad…is it?)**

**The pairing in this very short fic is FourShipping. It's one of those few shipping names I kinda get off the bat since Elesa is the fourth gym leader in the Unova games and Hilda was thought to be the fourth girl traveling with Ash in Best Wishes (they even called her Four-Chan because they didn't know what her name would be or which version color she'd represent). The title of the story is "Model Girlfriend", which refers to two things: obviously Elesa, who is Hilda's constantly busy model girlfriend, and Hilda trying to be a model (or perfect) girlfriend and not complain about the seeming lack of attention and time with Elesa. Hopefully, this turns out better than my last fic...**

**X-X-X**

~Model Girlfriend~

When you're in a relationship with someone, understanding is the key. You have to take the other's circumstances into account, not just your own. In her case, Hilda had to take into account the fact that Elesa was a famous supermodel as well as a Gym Leader.

When her time wasn't spent modeling the latest fashions, taking photos, being in ads and television shows and special events, Elesa was being challenged by trainers for the Bolt Badge. Then there were the fans who would crowd her, and scream her name, and beg for autographs, and the paparazzi who always wanted a word with her about this and that—the latest scandal being her younger lesbian girlfriend, which Hilda feels is all _her_ fault. Hence why they only seemed to have a date a month if at all, and hardly got to have any time between the two of them.

So _why _did she keep doing it? Why didn't she just drop one of her occupations so she could have a little more _'Elesa time'_? She said it was because it was what she loved. She loved to model and the chance to wear the first of a popular design and she the adrenaline rush that came with Pokémon battles. She wouldn't give up what she loved because everyone wanted a piece of her for different reasons.

Elesa wouldn't give up either of her passions, so Hilda just decided to grin and bear it. She would be understanding and cherish what little time they had together—even if it was less than a half hour. After all, passion aside, it had to be annoying dealing with the troubles of both her lifestyles as a model and the Nimbasa Gym Leader. The blonde didn't need Hilda adding to those nuisances with her nagging for attention and affection…no matter how much it hurt her sometimes.

"I'm back." A familiar voice made Hilda sit up straight to see Elesa walk into the room. The brunette was immediately on her feet and ran over to the blonde to kiss her deeply on the lips. For a moment, she pulled her face away from her girlfriend's to whisper, "Did you miss me while I was gone?" before Hilda proceeded to kiss her again, the younger girl's fingers gripping the fabric of her dress while her tongue played around in her mouth.

"You have _no _idea…" Hilda spoke quickly before they resumed kissing and Elesa began to run her hands through Hilda's curly brown hair. She then felt the blonde's hands moving down her back, one reaching far down enough to grope her butt.

"U-um…" The sound of a third voice amidst their groans made the girls stop what they were doing to look to the doorway. Standing there was a boy who trained his Pokémon at the Nimbasa Gym, his face bright red and holding a hand over his nose. "E-elesa? There's someone here to ch-challenge you."

The blonde frowned and put one hand on her hip, the other still running its fingers through Hilda's hair. "So soon? Why does this always happen every time I come back to Nimbasa…? I haven't even unpacked yet."

"It's alright," the brunette said. "I'll unpack for you. Just go get your Gym Battle over with and don't be _too_ hard on them."

Elesa stared down at her for a second before smiling. "You bet." She bent down to give the brunette a peck on the forehead, whispering, "We'll finish up later." Hilda just smiled as Elesa left with the trainer that had some difficulty walking. She was a good girlfriend…

…No matter how much their situation hurt her sometimes.

**X-X-X**

**Hmm… I finished this on an angstier note than I would have wanted, but, oh well! Not every relationship is sunshine and rainbows. It takes hard work to **_**make**_** a ship work, especially when one of the people in said ship has a job that takes up a lot of time. But the pain of waiting is worth it sometimes if you truly love that person.**

**Hoping for reviews, Blu Rose, out!**


End file.
